


Villain or Ally

by planetlostinspace



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Ash/Hilda is mainly background, Gen, Slow Build, X-Ray/Mad King is background, mainly Movav, the romance is kinda quick but the story takes a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetlostinspace/pseuds/planetlostinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks for taking care of those idiots for me," a voice growled out. The super duo turned to see a dark figure holding an impossibly large diamond sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

A shadow watched as the people below it fought. Two brightly colored people with capes against a pack of darkly colored figures charged them. The dark ones around the bright blue figure seemed to slow down while the ones around the electric green one were blasted by blasts from the direction the green one faced. Behind them was the target. Mogar internally thanked the distraction the superheroes made for him. 

Mogar dropped off the building he was perched on and into the low roof of the building holding a private collection. He saw the window that he had left open when he scouted the building that day. He knew where he was going once he got inside. His prize was in the biggest display, the pride of the collection. 

~~~~

The hench people had finally fully frozen in place. Vav stopped a second to take a breath. The fight was difficult with seemingly endless reinforcements. 

"Vav! I could really use your help over here!" X-Ray called out. Vav didn't reply as he turned around to slow the people around his partner. As the few around them slowed to a stop, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we stopped whatever they were planning to do! Another day saved!" Vav shouted in joy. 

"Thanks for taking care of those idiots for me," a voice growled out. The super duo turned to see a dark figure holding an impossibly large diamond sword.

"What are you doing with that sword?! It belongs in the collection!" Vav shouted at the figure. 

It growled loudly before shouting, "This sword belongs to ME!" It began to advance on them, brandishing the giant sword. Suddenly, sirens sounded out not too far away. The figure stopped then quickly turned, sprinted towards a building and climbed up in in an instant.

"Yeah! Run away you coward!" X-Ray shouted at the quickly disappearing figure.


	2. Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wooah, I-" he hiccuped, "di-didn't realize w-we'd get the cu-cute guy down the hall t-tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing a drunk character. Sorry in advance.

Michael stumbled into his apartment, being careful to close the door quietly as to not wake up his grouchy neighbors. He threw his sword on his small couch, the sword running the entire couch's length. He sighed as he walked to his bedroom, shedding his outfit as he walked. He collapsed on his bed and almost fell asleep...

"X-Ray and Vav have saved the day again!" Of course he had to live in the same building as those idiots. Michael groaned and put a pillow over his head to try and block them out. Seeming to sense his exhaustion, they shouted louder.

"Fuck! That's it!" Michael raged as he stalked to the source of the noise. He slammed his fist on the door, ignoring the marks he was going to leave. "Open up you fuckers!" The blue one with a Union Jack design opened the door, somehow already drunk, apparent in the way he leaned heavily on the door and his slurred speech.

"Wooah, I-" he hiccuped, "di-didn't realize w-we'd get the cu-cute guy down the hall t-tonight." Michael was shocked at the man’s weird statement. 

"Yeah, well the "cute guy" is here to tell you both to shut the fuck up! Some of us need sleep!" Michael thought he made a pretty good recovery. 

"Oh! We we-re just c-celebrating our vict-ory against e-vil!" Michael almost laughed in his face. They really thought that they had won against the mighty Mogar.

"Well then you can celebrate, tomorrow. When people aren't trying to sleep!" Michael almost screamed at the drunk "hero". Michael was stunned when he heard giggles. The man thought his anger was funny! "Just quiet the fuck down!" Michael turned to return to his apartment and hope they would keep it down. 

"I n-never got y-our name?!" He heard from behind him. 

Without turning his head he shouted back "Michael." A second later, he regretted the lapse in judgement. 

"See you arou-nd Micool!" Michael groaned as he walked into his apartment.

~~~

Vav groaned as he sat up. Last night, he and X-Ray had decided to celebrate their victory against the mob and the masked thief. As he was deciding how badly he needed to get up to get food, there was a loud knock on his door. "Coming," he groaned as loudly as he could. He almost crawled to the door. He opened it to find a bottle of medicine and a note. 

Calm the fuck down next time  
-Cute neighbor down the hall

Vav let out a long groan as he picked up the bottle and walked to the kitchen, only stopping when he sat at his counter, face on the top.

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaav," a call came from his couch. "I feel like shit. What is up with you?" X-Ray said as he walked over to the kitchen. Vav held out the note for him to read. 

"I think I did something really stupid last night."

"Like sexy stupid or regular stupid?" A groan came from the Brit. "I'm gonna guess regular stupid." A long groan. "Why, I do think you fucked up spectacularly." High pitched squeal. "I agree, I am a much better superhero." 

"Shut up! That's not what I said!" His voice was muffled, head still pressed against the counter top. 

"...You should ask him out." 

"WOT?!?!"


	3. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray and Vav looked at each other." RUN AWAY!" They shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me much longer than I would like to admit.

Michael taught a self defense class downtown. Probably not the best place for a business, but he managed. He had to respect all the low level thieves just starting out. Not that he would go easy on them, but he respected their efforts. 

He saw X-Ray and Vav doing their rounds, always on the top of the building across from his for one reason or another. He was close to storming up there and demanding they get /stop being so fucking creepy/. But he had to go across town for the stupid rich kid who needs their stupid ass bodyguards trained. Who hires untrained body guards? Fucking idiots. Might as well have hired "X-Ray and Vav", Michael snickered to himself. He cast those thoughts aside as he prepared his gear.

~~~~

They weren't stalking him, they swear! They were just... curious. Well, X-Ray was curious. He was pretty sure that Vav actually came along to stalk him. And really, they were doing their regular patrol of the city, they just happened to follow the dude this morning to the building and have been using it as a rest point... for multiple hours... with binoculars... into his windows... completely on accident of course. 

And when the dude, Michael, left his building, it just happened to coincide with the movement of their patrol. And they just happened to take all the same turns as him... and end up in the same spot, in front of one of the nicest houses in Achievement City. They could hear shouting from inside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN’T HERE!?" 

"It's your boyfriend, Vav."

"Oi! Shut up!"

"Yeah, w-" Vav clapped his hand over his mouth as they saw Michael exit the house, visibly fuming. They quickly ducked down and popped up when they were sure he wasn't looking they continued their pursu- patrol.

They followed him around for awhile, hiding behind buildings every once in awhile.. At first it looked like he was going back to his building, when he started making lots of turns and even backtracking for a while. They assumed he was elongating his walk to cool down before returning. He continued his seemingly random turns until he stopped in a dead end alley. 

"Why the fuck have you been following me all day." He said only loud enough to ensure the heroes would hear.

X-Ray and Vav looked at each other." RUN AWAY!" They shouted in unison. 

~~~~

First, the good for nothing bodyguards don’t bother to show up (and the family has the gall to ask him to fill in for them) then, those idiots follow him around, not that he didn’t notice them following him from his apartment. Nevertheless, he had to teach one more class before he could deal with them. He's a thief, not a billionaire, he needed the money. 

About an hour passes and Michael is waking up to the heroes door, their symbols crudely drawn on a piece of paper taped to the door. He rapped his fist against the door. Just as he opened his mouth to shout for them to open the fucking door, the door slammed open and two figures fell at his feet. 

"WE'RE SORRY FOR FOLLOWING YOU!" They shouted in unison. A woman walked up behind them and addressed Michael.

"I'm sorry for these idiots. While they were waiting for you they did the same thing to the old lady down the hall. Most traumatic way to borrow some sugar," she snickered. She must have seen the look of confusion on Michael's face. "I'm Hilda. I'm basically their babysitter." 

"Well you need to do a better job! They have been fucking stalking me all day!" Michael's face was turning red and he was getting louder when he heard giggling. "And get that fucking prick to stop finding my anger funny!" Michael glared at Vav, but that only made him giggle more. 

“Yeah... My intelligence ray is still in the planning phase so, unfortunately, there isn't anything I can do at this time... And I have a date with my girlfriend so I need to get going..." Michael sighed, he didn't blame the woman, but he was still pissed at the super duo.

"Just... try to stop them next time." He asked. As he turned to leave he heard her sigh.

"Fine," she muttered, "Hey, wait!" Michael turned to her. She held out a small piece of paper. 'Sorry.' She mouthed. Michael took the small paper down the hall to his apartment. Once he was safely inside, he finally looked at it. 

582-9274  
Call me -Vav


	4. Foiled, But...In a Good Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wh-... What the fuck?!” they raged. Mogar almost laughed at how red their face turned.

Michael swore that he wouldn’t call Vav. That’s why he was slipping a piece of paper with his number under the super hero’s door. He probably should have picked a better time to do this, preferably not right before he was to meet with a… client. He walked swiftly away from the apartment building, a black duffle bag over his shoulder. Not the most inconspicuous method of transport, but he made due. Once he was a safe distance away, and had made sure the super idiots weren’t following him from the apartment, he quickly changed into Mogar; a small, black mask over his eyes; red claw marks on his cheeks and his sword on his back. He quickly slipped into the shadows and began his trip across town.

He quietly slipped into the warehouse, seeking the upper hand, and that is just what he got. He knew they would arrive early and set up thugs around all the known entrances, fortunately Mogar had been using this place for client meetings for a while and had learned many ways to sneak in, no matter what precautions they would install. He was Mogar after all. A fierce warrior with a screwed sense of morals that no one could really figure out. He could see the client from his viewpoint from his entrance. They were at the metal table in the middle of the space. It was stainless steel, bolted into the concrete ground incase deals… got messy. He walked a distance from his entry point and dropped to the ground.

“Mogar, always one for dramatic entrances,” the figure at the table laughed. Mogar smirked, this one was cocky. They were the most fun to piss off. As he sauntered over to the table, he noticed that they took the side Mogar usually stood at to intimidate future clients. Mogar didn’t let this bother him as he sat down the the uncomfortable table, it would only be a matter of time before he was in charge of this meeting.

“Iron Chain, I’ve heard many… well, I’ve heard things,” Mogar replied smugly.

“Let’s just get to business,” Iron Chain growled. They snapped their fingers and a thug walked forward, holding an envelope that he handed to Mogar.

“What is this? The Mafia?” He joked, knowing full well Iron Chain’s history with mobs of their hometown. He opened the envelope and read the name. He paused to look like he was considering the offer, even though the second he saw the name he knew he had to turn it down. “Mmm… Sorry Ball and Chain, no can do,” he said as he slid the envelope back across the table. 

“Wh-... What the fuck?!” they raged. Mogar almost laughed at how red their face turned.

“Yeah, Ice Queen here is… well, she’s a close friend of mine,” Mogar shrugged his shoulders, as if the information was common knowledge (which it really should have been with all the times he had helped her out in a pinch) and smiling innocently. Iron Chain was at a loss for words. Mogar knew the tide of the conversation was tur-

“X-RAY AND VAV!” Oh fuck. Mogar nearly slammed his head on the table out of frustration. He saw the two heroes take out all of Iron Chain’s thugs, with the help of a few mysterious shots that seemingly came from nowhere.

“GOD! YOU IDIOTS!” Mogar shouted before turning around and knocking Iron Chain out in one hit.

“Freeze you beary asshole!” X-Ray shouted, his fingers poised on the side of his glasses, preparing to shoot him.

“Hey! If you want this asshole to spend a fucking long time behind bars, you’re going to need the information I have.” Mogar growled out.

“What info?” Vav questioned, his hands raised to slow him once he showed any signs of attack.

“Here,” Mogar threw down a file labeled ‘Iron Assface’ on the table between them. “All the info you need to lock them behind bars for the rest of his life.”

Vav instantly put his hands down to examine the file. He opened it up to a page full of names. “What are these?”

“The names of every kid they have kidnapped,” Mogar leaned over to look at the file. “Most have reasons listed next to them. Alot for leverage over innocent people, all killed.” Vav flinched at the statement and turned to X-Ray. They seemed to have a silent conversation for a couple seconds.

“Why?” Vav said as he turned to face him. Mogar was caught off guard at the Brit’s question. It was the last thing he expected from the super hero. 

“I do have some morals,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Vav turned to look at X-Ray again, they seemed to be arguing. Then they leaned their heads to the side, as if listening to something. X-Ray sighed and Vav grinned.

“Perfect!” He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

“What the fuck just happened?” Mogar said, almost to himself, though he did expect an answer.

X-Ray sighed again, “We will help you, sometimes!” he added pointing his finger at Mogar. “And only in purely heroic situations.” He folded his arms across his chest as Vav jumped up and down, making little (cute) squeaking noises that he recognized as Vav’s laughter.

“Why should I agree to this?!” Mogar couldn’t believe what these idiots were saying. Mogar worked alone.

“Cause you want to bring people to justice!” Vav shouted. Mogar scoffed, just the other day, they had wanted to fight him, and now they wanted to help him! “Also, we researched that sword of yours,” Vav continued, “Apparently, the person credited with its discovery stole it from a small settlement in a forest somewhere, and judging how you reacted, we assume they stole it from you.”

Well… yeah, they were right. Some jackass managed to steal it one night when his guard was down when he still lived in his forest home miles from here. That started him on his road to anti heroism.

“...Okay,” Somehow, Vav looked even happier than before, “But we only meet on my terms. I will inform you when I have a case.” Mogar started walking towards the main warehouse door.

“How will you contact us?” Vav shouted to him. Mogar turned around and smirked.

“You guys aren’t that hard to find.” More squeaking noises, though these seemed more offended. He chuckled, “Might want to take your symbol off of your front door then Vav.” He made eye contact with the blue super, cracked a smile, before disappearing into the night.

…

In all reality, he just climbed onto the roof of the warehouse to spy on them as they returned to their apartment. He stayed close enough to hear their conversation, being careful not to be seen. His exit had been pretty impressive if he didn’t say so himself, but it had really been a ploy to make them think he had left so he could follow them, they were going to the same place after all, following them just gave him the added relief that there was no chance of them following him. (And so he could spy a little on Vav being cute talking to X-Ray)

“...number under the door as we left!” Vav almost shouted. X-Ray laughed at his friend excitedly gushing. “Should I call him when we get home or is it too late?! I don’t want to wake him up!”

“He was awake last time we came back, and it is only 9:30. You should definitely call him.” X-Ray assured him.

“Well, I guess I’m calling him then.” X-Ray raised his fist into the night sky in celebration, however, he didn’t see the figure racing past in the sky.

~~~~

Michael changed as fast as he could back into civilian clothes and tried to look casual as he walked into the elevator to take him to his apartment on the fifth floor. He didn’t see X-Ray or Vav the entire way to his apartment from the back alley, and once he closed his door he picked up his phone, which he kept at home so he wouldn’t risk it falling out of his pocket while fighting. He sat on his couch, waiting for the hero to call him.

It took almost hour, meaning by the time Vav called, Michael had taken to pacing his small apartment glancing at his watch every few seconds and his phone every other. When it finally rang he nearly dropped it in surprise (he had thought at 10 that Vav probably wouldn’t call).

“H-shit!” Michael swore that that table was never there before. He heard Vav giggle at his sudden swearing before there was silence. Awkward silence, so thick he didn’t think his diamond sword could cut through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice Queen is a character in my girlfriend's X-Ray and Vav fanfiction (though her's is Micheal/Lindsey and Gavin/Meg). She also has a couple other Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth fics so check her out at http://fluffydrawsandtalks.tumblr.com/


	5. In Which Two Dorks are Painfully Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-well, it lo-oks like I sh-should have falled, I m-mean called, I, fuck.”

Vav was frozen, mouth open. He thought he was having a heart attack. He had spent almost an hour preparing what he was going to say (X-Ray unhelpfully suggested asking what he was wearing) and nearly dialing Michael’s number almost every ten minutes. Now that the moment had finally come he had no idea what to say. He considered hanging up and calling Hilda for help because oh my god a cute boy tripped while talking to him why wasn’t he making a joke about tripping and falling in love. 

“W-well, it lo-oks like I sh-should have falled, I m-mean called, I, fuck.” Vav was sure this was the end of anything this could have developed int- 

“Oh my god you idiot! And I thought I was embarrassing!” Laughter, laughter was good. Everything Michael said seemed mean but were said without any hint of hostility. Soon Vav found himself laughing with him. He found Michael’s laugh intoxicating and knew he would be almost anything to hear that laugh as many times as possible. 

“So uh… what do you, f-for a living?” Vav winced at how awkward he sounded. There was silence on the other end of the line.

“You followed me around for a whole day.”

“... OH RIGHT!” Vav knew Michael was rolling his eyes and he giggled at the mental image it produced. “So self defense…” Vav gasped, “You’re like a superhero too!” Michael chuckled to himself, as if laughing at an inside joke, before replying.

“What I do is really different from, superheroing.” Vav immediately dismissed Michael’s statement. 

“Of course it is! You help people defend themselves! In some ways you save more people than X-Ray and I do!” Vav punctuated his exclamation with outstretched arms. He heard Michael take a couple deep breaths. “Mico-”

“Wouldyoumaybeliketogoouttoeatwithmesometime?” Vav was stunned for a second.

“Wot?” Michael took another deep breath.

“Would you like to go out to eat with me?” A beat of silence.

“Bloody hell, of course!” Vav heard a muffled sigh and assumed Michael had covered the phone’s mouthpiece and sighed out loud. Vav smiled. “I know a great restaurant just a little ways away? Pretty fancy? It’s called the Swank Bank.”

“What the fuck? That is the pimpiest name I can think of… or the name a douche bag calls his house. ‘Hey baby wanna come over to the Swank Bank?’” Both burst out laughing.

“If you had asked me out that way I would be on my knees in seconds!”

~~~

“im going to kill him all I hear is micool this and micool that they havent even had a first date yet but he acts as if they have been dating for years! … do u think they have? that they are just putting on an act?!”

“X-Ray, Vav tells you everything. Do you really think he could have kept this in for a long time?”

“...”

“See.”

“i still submit it as a theory”

“I see your fancy scientist boyfriend has finally hammered some science jargon into that thick skull of yours.”

“... shut up”

“So when are the two lovebirds having their first date?”

“vav made me promise not to tell you so that you dont spy on them”

“Awww. :P”

“thats why im going with you they are going to the swank bank at 7 tomorrow night”

“Maybe we should invite Rye and Ash and make it look like we all accidentally had dates on the same day”

“or we could take them anyway and spy from the bushes im sure ash will be right at home”

“It’s a date!’

“stage one of mivav is complete!”

“Mivav?”

“michael and vav”

“There are so many better ship names you could have chosen.”

“fuck you”

“See you tomorrow ;)”

~~~

“I have absolutely no idea what to wear!” Vav began pacing around his small living room, silently going over his clothing options in his head.

“Dude. It’s 10 am. This shouldn’t be a problem until 6.” X-Ray yawned from his position on the couch. Vav stopped pacing to glare at him before resuming his frantic state. He would stop and open his mouth, only to close it and continue his pacing. While it was quite amusing at first to see his partner at a loss for words, it lost it’s humor after almost half an hour. “Okay, okay.” This caught Vav’s attention. “Let’s go on patrol. To get your mind off your date that’s still in nine hours.”

“Okay, but you still have to help me later!” Vav pointed an accusing finger at X-Ray. He put his hands up in surrender, grinning at his best friend’s antics. They already had their uniforms on, Vav had forgotten to change before he called Michael (and had passed out immediately after their call) and X-Ray had crashed after an hour of Vav worrying about calling, so they checked themselves out in a mirror (definitely not to impress Michael- SHUT UP X-RAY!).


End file.
